Scout's Honor
by Ellice Rose
Summary: Annabeth has a nightmare and Malcolm recruits Percy to help her. PercyxAnnabeth


"Luke!" Annabeth screamed, waking herself up. She rolled over in her cot and tried to pretend that didn't just happen.

It was quiet for a minute as she relived her nightmare and then shuttered violently.

She was suddenly aware of people around her, crowding her bed. It was her brothers and sisters and they just stood there looking at her. Annabeth was so embarrassed, she didn't know what to say.

"I'll go get him," Malcolm said.

Who, Chiron? What could he do? They had to know that there wasn't anything you could do about demigod dreams. Of course maybe it was a good idea for her to talk to somebody about what she was seeing and why…

"It'll be okay, Annabeth," Ben, Annabeth's brother who was only one year younger than her, said.

Annabeth's heart did a little flop as she thought of Luke again. He had been the closest thing she had to a family and now he was…evil. And completely beyond help. It would be better if her were actually dead instead of sharing a body with the evil Titan.

Suddenly the cabin door opened and Percy walked in with Malcolm at his heels. Percy looked tired and his black hair was pointing in all directions, but his eyes were intense and they immediately found her face. He looked worried.

Her heart did another flop, but this time it was a good thing. Annabeth's first note was that Percy looked good with just shorts on. His chest, tanned and toned, was exposed for all to see. As well it should be—years of fighting monsters can put you in shape.

Wordlessly, he extended a hand to her and she took it. His big hand wrapped around hers and he led her out of the cabin. When their bare feet hit the dewy grass, he let go. But he still walked next to her silently. Annabeth didn't know where they were going, but Percy seemed to and it was enough just to follow him.

After a few minutes of walking along a path Annabeth wasn't very familiar with, she could hear the ocean. A moment later, they reached Long Island Sound. It was as pretty in the middle of the night as it was in the day. The ocean churned black like sheets of velvet was being blown in the wind. Billions of stars darted the sky above them and sand stuck between her toes.

Percy and Annabeth sat on the sandy beach, not caring if it got on their clothes. Percy spoke at last: "This is the first time I've ever taken you here at night."

Annabeth was stunned. His voice was thick, like he was upset.

"I know," was the best thing she could come up with.

For a moment, the only sound was the sea crashing into the sand over and over. It was calming.

"Malcolm told me what you said when you woke up," Percy said. He looked at her. "What you screamed."

Annabeth looked back at the ocean, afraid to see the hurt on his face. "It was just a dream."

"Sounds like a nightmare to me," Percy said.

"Well, it wasn't," Annabeth snapped. She wasn't sure why she did it. She was just suddenly defensive. Luke shouldn't be making her scream in the middle of the night. He shouldn't have that kind of control over her.

But in Percy's silence, she understood the double meaning of her words. She didn't know what to say.

"I had a dream the other night," Percy said finally. "It was about you."

Annabeth's heart began to thump wildly.

"We were fighting Kronos and he was hurting you. And there was nothing I could do. It was terrifying."

"Percy—"

"What I'm trying to say is…if you're hurting…and you don't let me help it's scary to me. I—I need you to be okay."

"Percy, I'm fine," Annabeth said.

He pivoted his torso towards her, his eyes wild. "There you go again! You're not letting me help!"

"There's nothing for you to help with!" she said harshly.

"You don't have to be strong for me, Annabeth!" Percy said.

Annabeth felt tears forming, stinging her eyes. "I'm not doing it for you! I have to be strong for me!"

"Why?" Percy asked. "Let me help."

"You can't."

"Why?" he asked hotly. "Why won't you let me in?"

Annabeth finally burst. "Because you are the reason I'm so worried! I have to be strong because of you!"

Percy blinked. "I don't understand."

Finally, after months of being pent up, tears began to fall down her cheeks. Annabeth quickly wiped them away. Percy looked shocked. Annabeth _never _cried.

"The prophesy," she said. Percy's mouth closed and he flexed his jaw.

"You don't have to worry about that, Annabeth."

She turned to him, her voice sharp. "Yeah, Percy. Actually I do."

The pain in her voice filled the silence. Percy didn't say anything. And for a while they just sat in the sand and listened to the waves.

"I didn't dream about Luke," Annabeth said later.

Percy looked at her, green eyes bearing into grey. But he did not speak.

"It was you. Luke was killing you and I was too weak to stop him."

"Annabeth—"

"I don't want that to happen, Percy." The tears began to spill over again. "Please don't let that happen."

Percy pulled Annabeth into his chest and she cried into the crook of his neck. He wasn't sure how long they stayed there, but he didn't care.

Eventually, she stopped crying sat up. Her face was red a blotchy and her hair was tangled. While it was still dark, they stood and walked back to the Athena cabin. At the door, Percy kissed the top of her hair and said. "I will never leave you. I promise."

Annabeth sniffled and looked up at him. "Pinky swear?"

"Scout's honor," Percy said.


End file.
